El extraño mundo de Cho
by SouL-HuntresS
Summary: Cho traiciona a Harry, pero no de la manera en la q ustedes piensan. Se va a poner interesante más adelante, no es un HarryCho... o si? No sé si apesto más escribiendo o haciendo summarys ¬¬ ACTUALIZADO, había subido mal el archivo ¬¬


Aclaro que no leí el 5º libro, así que tendría que escribir "cualkier coincidencia con el 5º libro es pura casualidad" XD

Aunke me lo merezca, no me maten... es mi 1º fic ^^

Este capítulo está basado en la canción Everybody's fool, de Evanescence.

En fin, para terminar con el chamuyo no hace falta aclarar que los personajes no son míos y que pertenecen a JKR, bla bla bla...

ºoO~~o~~O~~o~~Ooº

"por qué soy tan idiota?! Por qué confié en ella?!", se lamentaba un patético Harry Potter que caminaba por los pasillos.

"Bueno... no puede culparme de nada, yo hice lo que debía hacer...", reflexionaba una orgullosa Cho Chang por los pasillos.

~~~~~~~~~~

Perfect by nature

icons of self indulgence

just what we all need

more lies about a world that

Never was and never will be

have you no shame don't you see me

you know you've got everybody fooled 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un golpe.

"Lo siento" murmuraron al unísono, sin saber con quiénes estaban hablando.

-Ah, tu... - dijo Harry fastidiosamente

-Si, YO. Algún problema?

-Patética niña inmadura!! - soltó él. Tenía ganas de descargarse y lo iba a hacer. - quién te crees que eres?? Haciéndome pasar el ridículo delante de todo el colegio...

-Porque seas el famoso Harry Potter no significa que puedas tratarme de la manera en que lo hiciste - Replicó ella

-Pero de que estás hablando!!! Primero, sabes dónde te puedes meter la fama, no? No entiendo cómo puedes convertir lo que sucedió en una catástrofe mundial...

-Nadie, repito, NADIE, trata así a Cho Chang sin sufrir las consecuencias. 

-Parece que no pensaste en que yo también puedo hacer que sufras las consecuencias de tus actos...

-No tienes con qué...

-No me pongas a prueba

Cho lo miró con odio y volteó su cara, para hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido y bajar las escalersas al Gran Comedor, mientras varios chicos le clavaban la mirada.

Harry estaba indignado, había caído en su hechizo, como todos los demás.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Look here she comes now

bow down and stare in wonder

oh how we love you

no flaws when you're pretending

but now i know she

Never was and never will be

you don't know how you've betrayed me

and somehow you've got everybody fooled 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los días avanzaban junto a estos encontronazos secretos entre los dos jóvenes. Harry estaba dispuesto a hundirla, costara lo que costase. La chica le gustaba mucho, pero la odiaba. Y no pensaba volver a caer en su trampa.

-¡¿TU de nuevo!? - le dijo Cho exasperada cuando se volvieron a encontrar por tercera vez en los terrenos del castillo.

-Si tanto te molesto, por qué no simplemente me ignoras?

-No puedo - dejó escapar ella.

-Por qué? Qué quieres de mi? Seguir usándome, obviamente...

-No, nada de eso...

-Vamos Cho, tal vez lo parezco pero no soy idiota. Para tí soy sólo un pasaporte para q el mundo mágico te conozca. Seamos realistas, lamentablemente todos quieren saber sobre mi vida.

-No sé de lo q hablas....

-Si, lo sabes muy bien. Estoy harto de tu inocencia fingida, sabes? Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber q lo mejor es alejarme de ti, ya probé un poco de tu veneno y me bastó para darme cuenta de quién eres en verdad. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Without the mask where will you hide

can't find yourself lost in your lie 

I know the truth now

I know who you are

and i don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be

you're not real and you can't save me

somehow now you're everybody's fool 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Pero Harry, me necesitas....

-Qué pasó con la humildad q me mostraste? - le dijo con sorna - No, no te necesito. Si amar significa tener una relación como la que tuvimos nosotros dos, entonces prefiero no amar jamás. Si es que a lo nuestro se le puede llamar "relación"...

-Te avisé que ibas a pagar las consecuencias. Y lo mejor es que mantengas a tus amiguitos fuera del tema.

Cho se fue llorando, fingidamente, hacia el castillo. Varios chicos la vieron pasar, y le dirigieron a Harry miradas asesinas.

"Otra de sus estúpidas escenas" pensó Harry, volteando los ojos. "No me interesa, el día que decida cómo vengarme va a lamentarlo."

Y fue a reunirse despreocupadamente con sus amigos, Ron y Hermione.

ºoO~~o~~O~~o~~Ooº

N/A: Ya lo sé, apesta ¬¬* No hace falta q me lo aclaren. 

Pero weno che, lo hice en media hora... teniendo en cuenta eso, no está tan mal u.u XD

Cuál fue la causa de la pelea entre Harry y Cho? Creo q una vaga idea se deja entrever a lo largo del capítulo, pero igual no tengo nada definido. Dejen reviews, pero no para decir que apesto escribiendo xq eso ya lo sé XD Si acepto (y agradezco) sugerencias para el próximo capítulo. Gracias ^^!!


End file.
